


I Want You

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh for crying out loud! Can't you do that somewhere?" Sherlock Holmes asks annoyed as he was staring at his flatmate, John Watson.</p>
<p>John frowns, "What am I doing?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Your sexting with my brother!" Sherlock huffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!
> 
> So I gotten this idea while watching Season 02 of Sherlock and I began to like John/Mycroft again, so why not do this?

"Oh for crying out loud! Can't you do that somewhere?" Sherlock Holmes asks annoyed as he was staring at his flatmate, John Watson.

John frowns, "What am I doing?" He asked.

"Your sexting with my brother!" Sherlock huffs.

John's eyes were wide, "What? How…?"

"Oh, come on, John! Remember how Irene Adler was with me before?" Sherlock asked.

John fidgeted, "Mycroft is the one who started the whole thing," he said.

"Right…" Sherlock mutters as he left the living room to go and sulk in his bedroom.

John sighed as he texted Mycroft: Sherlock knows what we are doing.

\-------

Five days later, John was doing it again but this time, at a crime scene. John licks his lips as he stares at the image that Mycroft had sent him on his phone.

Sherlock looks over his shoulder and gaped as he quickly turns away, "Really John, do you have to stare at my brother's penis during this time?!" 

John heard Lestrade choke on his water and he could practically see Donovan and Anderson mouth dropped down in surprise and shocked. John blushes as he quickly closes his phone to continue the investigation with Sherlock.

\-------

John was in the hospital when he texted Mycroft again. Thank goodness Sherlock wasn't anywhere around this time.

Have you ever tried doing it in your office? -JW

I'm saving that for you when you get here -MH

Oh? What if I suck your cock during a middle of the meeting? -JW

There was a long pause before Mycroft replies: A lovely image that I have now since I'll be in a meeting within a few minutes… 

John grins at the thought as he imagines Mycroft fidgeting on his seat. John texted back: Imagine me there as I bop my head up and down, swallowing you... 

There was a lengthy pause as Mycroft replies: I'll talk to you later, John. My associates just got here.

John grins as he closes his phone and returns back to work.

\-------

What are you wearing? -MH

John looks at his phone and smirks as he was in the lab with Sherlock as Sherlock looks down at his microscope. 

"John, if that's Mycroft, care to do it outside? I'm concentrating here and I don't want to be disturb," Sherlock said without even looking up.

John shook his head in amusement as he quickly did just that as he sat on the bench nearby. Do you even know where I am? -JW

John, I control the CCTV's. I can see you in the hospital with Sherlock. -MH

Mmm, and you definitely know what I'm wearing. -JW

Cheeky, John Watson. How about dinner? -MH

I would love to. -JW

\-------

That night they had sex back in Mycroft's apartment. Mycroft had let John rode his cock until they were both cuming down hard on one another.

The night was still young as afterwards, Mycroft flipped John over and pounded into him roughly. John loved every minute of it, especially when he felt the warm liquid inside him.

He couldn't wait the next time he sees Mycroft again.

\-------

The next day, Mycroft had woken up alone in his apartment and he heard a ping coming from his phone. Mycroft reaches over to read the text. He smirks as he read: Just gotten home and saw Sherlock laying down on the couch. He immediately knew what I did last night with you -JW

Mycroft texted back quickly: I'm guessing his not too happy? -MH

You got that right. Made a show that I could have a better partner than you. -JW

Mycroft snorted as he texted: You weren't complaining last night. As I recall, I made you cum at least twice. -MH

Tell that to Sherlock. Want to meet tonight, again? Make the number of times of me cuming even more? -JW

Mycroft felt his cock twitch at that idea. Will Sherlock be there? I want to have sex with you on the couch. -MH

I don't know how long Sherlock will be gone tonight for the investigation. He would know if we had sex on the couch once he returns. -JW

Mycroft grins at that statement. I'll let Lestrade keep him on his toes for awhile. As for the couch, wouldn't you agree it would be funner seeing how Sherlock would react? -MH

There was a pause as Mycroft waited for the text. 

Let's do it. -JW

Mycroft couldn't help but smirk at the victory.

\-------

The very next day when Sherlock returned home, he immediately deduced what happened on the couch and swore under his breath before bellowing: "MRS. HUDSON!" It was time to get a new couch. Perhaps a couch that could incline.

But first, time to get rid of the old couch first. John was going to pay for this. Now, where is his laptop?

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Thanks for reading!


End file.
